Cheat
by Megan13
Summary: Well... That's a shocking turn of events. - Hermione HD,turns into DB,HS
1. chapter 1

* I do not own any of these characters... If I did, they'd be a little less adventurous and a lot kinkier.  
  
* REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW LIKE THE LITTLE BUSY BEAVERS YOU ARE!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Harry couldn't help but watch the heavy wooden doors leading into the Great Hall. He could feel Hermione's eyes on the back of his head and quickly switched his gaze to the bowl of cereal on the table in front of him. A few seconds later though, his eyes jumped to the door as it burst open to reveal his smiling boyfriend.  
  
Unfortunately, it also revealed his boyfriend's also smiling ex boyfriend trailing shortly behind.  
  
Laughing, Draco quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table for his usual morning kiss. Harry couldn't help but smile as Draco gave him a funny face and quickly bent down for a peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey baby." Draco murmured as his lips left Harry's.  
  
"Why were you late?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual as he frowned at the state of Draco's short spikes. "And what's with your hair?"  
  
"Blaise told me I should cut it." Draco told Harry as he reached for Hermione's roll. "Thanks Granger."  
  
"Sure thing Malfoy." Hermione grumbled to herself.  
  
"So you did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yeah." Draco smiled. "I think it looks better this way."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Draco asked.  
  
"But I always liked it long." Harry said, trying desperately to keep the whine out of his voice. "I like to run my fingers through it. You know that."  
  
"Oh." Draco at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. It's just, Blaise and I were wrestling last night and it kept getting in my eyes. So he told me he'd cut it for me this morning."  
  
"Wrestling?" Harry asked, obviously unhappy.  
  
"Well, yeah." Draco shrugged. "It's what guys do sometimes. You know? I mean, I'm sure you and Weasley have at some point wrestled with each other."  
  
"Yes, but Ron's not my ex boyfriend." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it's all okay." Draco said smoothly. "Look baby, you know that's all in the past. I'm with you now and Blaise knows that. He respects that Harry. He would never cross the line."  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, his eyes narrowing with anger as he caught Blaise staring across the room at Draco's turned back. Without even turning his gaze from Blaise he asked, "You sure of that?"  
  
Draco turned, confused, to see what Harry was glaring at. He caught Blaise's eye and gave him a little wave. Blaise smiled back and quickly began filling his plate with food. "Of course I'm sure Harry. Look, I have to go. Wait for me and I'll walk you to Potions."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said as Draco turned on his heel and went to join his fellow Slytherins. He watched as Draco started laughing at something that Blaise said before he'd even reached the table and immediately went to put Blaise into a headlock. Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione. "Well, my morning's shit, how's yours?"  
  
"He stole my roll." Hermione grumbled. "I wanted that roll."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "So... Shit?"  
  
"Purely." Hermione humphed.  
  
"How's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Hermione exclaimed. "We broke up last night."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, noticing how Lavender automatically shifted to hear their conversation better. "But I thought you two were so... Happy."  
  
"Yeah well, happiness can bite my arse for all I care." Hermione glared at her eggs. "And so can Ronald Wealsey."  
  
"Um..." Harry really didn't like the way she was wielding that fork like a weapon. "Fuck?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione plunged the fork into her eggs. "Fuck."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I found the bastard snogging Susan Bones in the library." Hermione's narrowed impossibly farther. "My library."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Harry said, not really sure that if he said something else he'd get out of there alive. Hermione looked positively murderous and Harry wasn't about to be the poor bastard who got in her way. He hated pissed off Hermione. And this was definitely a pissed off Hermione.  
  
"Well it's not like you don't know what I'm going through." Hermione said as she stabbed at her eggs again.  
  
Harry watched with a terrified expression on his face as Hermione began stabbing the eggs over and over. Finally he realized what she said and asked, "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Oh come on." Hermione looked at him and Harry could have sworn her eyes had flashed red. "Malfoy's cheating on you with Zabini."  
  
"No he's..." Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Draco smiling at Blaise with that smile he'd reserved only for Harry. "That bastard!"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	2. chapter 2

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Draco laughed at Blaise as they made their way to Potions. Blaise said something to Pansy and they watched as her face went crimson and she began swatting at Blaise's arm. Blaise quickly hid behind Draco and laughed as he used him as a human shield to keep Pansy at bay.  
  
"Why you pervy bastard!" Pansy exclaimed, laughter dancing in her eyes.  
  
Damn, Draco thought, why couldn't Blaise have been this fun when we were together?  
  
"Keep her away from me Draco." Blaise yelled dramatically. "She's trying to kill me!"  
  
"What'd you say to her?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just told her I wanted her to pour honey on herself and let me lick her all over." Blaise grinned as he held onto Draco's shoulders. "It's not like I said something bad."  
  
"You want to lick Pansy all over?" Draco asked, his eyebrows arched.  
  
"Well no, but the only one I'd actually want to lick all over seems to be taken." Blaise whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco shivered at the warmth of Blaise's breath on his neck and closed his eyes. "And who might that be?"  
  
"Come now Draco, I think I've made that..."  
  
Blaise cut himself off as he spotted Harry walking briskly down the hall to join them. He quickly pulled himself away from Draco and grinned, knowing he'd gotten Draco somewhat hot and bothered. Harry stopped in front of the two and glared at Blaise.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me." Harry snapped at Draco. "What the hell happened to walking me to potions?"  
  
"Shit." Draco slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry baby, but Blaise and I got to bugging Pansy and Millicent and I sort of forgot. Forgive me?"  
  
Harry looked Blaise up and down with a glare. Then he turned his gaze to Draco and smiled warmly. "Sure baby." He said, pressing his body against Draco's and tucking his hand under the back of Draco's collar. "How could I ever even think of being mad at you?"  
  
Draco smiled and hooked his fingers under Harry's chin. He softly pulled their faces together and covered Harry's mouth with his own. Harry quickly deepened the kiss and Draco groaned as Harry's hand began gently massaging his neck. Finally they pulled apart and Harry looked to find a disgusted look on Blaise's face.  
  
"Sit with me today?" Harry asked, looking deeply into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I would, but I've already promised Blaise I'd sit with him." Draco looked at him apologetically. "Besides, you know Snape would just end up separating us like he usually does."  
  
"Well can I at least see you tonight?" Harry asked, his sad-puppy-dog look displayed on his tanned features.  
  
"I promised Blaise I'd go to Hogsmeade with him." Draco said. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You know it's Pansy's birthday tomorrow. We have to go get her a present."  
  
"What about afterwards?" Harry asked. "I doubt it'll take that long."  
  
"We're having drinks with our fathers." Blaise said from behind Draco. "It's a ritual. Once a month we sit down and have a drink with our fathers."  
  
Draco didn't miss the slight punctuation on the word 'fathers', but decided to let it go. He really didn't feel like getting into it with either Harry nor Blaise and he knew that that would get both of them going. So instead he just nodded his head and said, "It's just something I can't get out of." He turned to see the pointed look on Blaise's face and added, "Not that I'd want to get out of it."  
  
"Fine." Harry pouted and spun around to stalk off to Potions alone.  
  
"He really is a bit girly you know." Blaise leaned over and whispered.  
  
"I know." Draco sighed. "But I do seem to remember someone screaming and refusing to set foot in my bathroom ever again unless I killed a spider for him."  
  
"It was huge." Blaise said dramatically. "It was the size of my fucking fist. What if that thing had jumped on my face? Hell, it could have smothered me in my sleep."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed nevertheless. "It was tiny."  
  
"You're in denial Draco." Blaise shook his head as they again began walking to the Potions classroom. "It was as big as your head."  
  
"You just said it was the size of your fist. How could it be the size of my head?" Draco pointed to his head.  
  
Blaise grinned. "That's not the head I was talking about."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	3. chapter 3

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Hermione, I really think this is a bad idea." Harry whispered as the two of them ran after Draco and Blaise. "I mean, what if we get caught?"  
  
"We're under a fucking invisibility cloak." Hermione rolled her eyes and kept running. "Damn, how do they walk that fast? They're like the bad guys in slasher movies where everyone runs at full speed but somehow the villain catches up by walking all slow and deathly like."  
  
"You got into the sugar again didn't you?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Rock candy." Hermione said quickly. "Now shut up or we will get caught."  
  
"I knew it." Harry hissed as they ran.  
  
When they finally arrived in Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione were definitely not reluctant to take the cloak off. Ever since Hermione caught Ron with Susan she'd become this bitter bitch who left most people running for the hills. So being stuck under an invisibility cloak with the girl for any amount of time at all was not a pleasant experience.  
  
"Why don't they just go to Honeydukes?" Hermione asked as they tailed Draco and Blaise into a new Muggle shop. "I mean, we always buy other people candy for their birthday. And what is Gucci?"  
  
"Muggle clothes." Harry told her, looking distastefully at her choice in clothing. "It's the latest rage."  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know about that kind of stuff?" Hermione asked. They watched Draco and Blaise disappear into a sea of clothes and began to relax.  
  
"Cause you've usually got your head stuck on Ron's cock or in a book." Harry told her as he checked for signs of Blaise and Draco. "You don't have time to look cool."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment before deciding that was definitely an insult. "Shut up."  
  
"Wait, I think they just headed for the dressing rooms." Harry told her. They slowly crept to the dressing rooms and watched as Draco and Blaise, piles of clothes in their arms, headed into one room. "What the fuck are they doing? Can't they see the sign? It says one per room."  
  
"Damn rebels." Hermione said sarcastically. She grabbed a couple of random shirts off a rack and pulled Harry into the room next to the one Draco and Blaise had gone in to.  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" Harry asked, his ear pressed up to the wall.  
  
"Hey, this is really cute." Hermione said, completely ignoring Harry, as she held a sweater up to her chest. "Nice color."  
  
Harry glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "That's a guy's shirt Hermy. Damn, is that cashmere?"  
  
"Soft." Hermione said as she nuzzled the sweater. "Just like a baby's bum."  
  
"That's smooth." Harry sighed. "Not soft."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Here, maybe it would look good on you."  
  
"Of course it looks good on me. Look at me, everything looks good on me." Harry snapped at the exact same time Blaise did in the other room. Harry stared at the wall, a look of unabashed terror on his face as Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Omigod!" She doubled over. "You sound just like Blaise. You're like twins or something."  
  
"Shut up." Harry hissed. He put his ear to the wall and distinctly heard Draco tell Blaise how true that was. "Oh shit. Draco thinks Blaise is hot."  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock." Hermione said as she straightened up and began admiring another sweater in the mirror. "He wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place if he thought Blaise was ugly."  
  
"Bastard." Harry hissed. "I'll kill him."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Um..." Harry looked confused. "Both?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione rolled her eyed and continued staring at her and the sweater's reflection. "Damn I'd look good in this."  
  
"Shh." Harry hissed as he strained to hear the conversation next to him. Suddenly the two in the other room burst out laughing. "What happened? Damnit, what's going on over there?"  
  
Hermione quit studying herself and went to place her ear to the wall. "Oh shit."  
  
Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes as a low moan escaped from the dressing room beside them. Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Hermione looked surprisingly amused. Another moan was emitted from the other room and Harry could feel his blood begin to boil.  
  
"I'll fucking kill him." Harry hissed, his face turning red. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry cut her off abruptly, "Both of them."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	4. chapter 4

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Father." Draco plastered a smile on his face as he and Blaise made their way through The Tavern and to their fathers.  
  
"Draco." Lucius smiled. "How the hell have you been?"  
  
"Pretty damn good." Draco said, letting his father grip his hand and pull him into a short and very manly hug. He slapped his father's back and pulled away quickly. "You?"  
  
"Oh you know. The damn ministry's on my back again." Lucius shrugged and gestured for Draco and Blaise to take a seat in the booth opposite him and Julian Blaise. "Plus Voldemort's been having a lot of down days lately."  
  
"Has he been taking his medication?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Of course not." Lucius shook his head. "Tell them Julian, we practically have to shove his pills down his throat. And then he just spits them back up at us. Damn snake reflexes."  
  
"Well I'm very sorry to hear that Father." Draco smiled warmly. "How's Mother?"  
  
"Still hoping you and Blaise here will settle down and give her some nice grandchildren." Lucius looked at Blaise. "You've agreed to the Pregnancy Potion right?"  
  
"Um... Actually..."  
  
"Sure he has." Julian gave Blaise a look before smiling at Lucius. "It's just a matter of time now."  
  
"Have you two forgotten that we've broken up?" Draco asked. "I am seeing Harry, remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Lucius sighed. "Honestly Draco, you know that Potter kid's bad news. And he's not even half as good looking as Blaise here."  
  
"Well thank you." Blaise blushed.  
  
Lucius smiled at Blaise in a way that made Draco want to hit his father. Besides, he had the older Zabini to keep him company. Just because Draco wasn't with Blaise anymore didn't mean the old pervert could jump in and try to steal his man.  
  
Whoa, Draco thought, he's not my man. Harry's my man.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco confused.  
  
"I said that out loud didn't I?" Draco slapped his forehead and tried to play it off. "Yes Father, Harry's my man. And er... Yeah, he's my man."  
  
Just then the waitress came to take their order. She looked like someone Draco knew. Draco looked her over carefully, trying to pinpoint where he'd seen her before. She looked so familiar... Was that? No it couldn't be Granger.  
  
"I'll have a martini." Lucius told her. "Don't forget the olive this time. And my friend here," he gestured to Blaise's father, "will have a vodka and cranberry. Draco?"  
  
"I'd like a Killian's please." Draco said. "And bring Blaise a Manhattan."  
  
The waitress smiled and went to get their drinks. Draco watched her go and couldn't help but think she resembled Granger an awful lot. Especially that smile... Oh well.  
  
"Killian's Draco?" Lucius tsked. "Honestly now, we're Malfoy's. We don't drink beer."  
  
"Honestly Father." Draco countered. "We're Malfoy's, we don't drink pussy drinks."  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and smiled. "He's definitely his mother's son when it comes to drinking. She could always drink us under the table. Remember Julian? She beat you at that drinking contest and ten minutes later took me on."  
  
"And I'll bet she kicked your arse." Draco smiled sweetly. He really did love his mom. "She always has had a high tolerance. Remember when I was twelve and you passed out before me?"  
  
Lucius chuckled, and not happily. "Yes. I was arrested for child abuse the next day."  
  
"Well honestly Father, Mother was none too happy about you giving me my first taste of alcohol." Draco bit his lip and looked at his father innocently. "My very first."  
  
"You were raiding my liquor cabinets when you were ten." Lucius huffed.  
  
"Ah yes, I seem to remember one particular raid." Blaise smiled at Draco. "Simply smashing it was. Do you remember how we tore all the draperies down and blamed it on your father's own drunkenness?"  
  
"That was you?" Lucius growled. "You're mother tried to castrate me and refused to have sex with me for a month. I was celibate for a month."  
  
Draco snorted. "Sure."  
  
"Look, this has been awfully fun." Blaise said as the drinks came. He downed his at once and sat the glass on the table. "But we've got to be going. It was nice seeing you again."  
  
"A pleasure." Draco flashed his fake smile and chugged his whole beer. Then he let out a very un-Malfoy burp and almost laughed at the look on his father's face. "Same time, same place next month?"  
  
Lucius finally recovered from the shock of Draco's barbaric behavior and smiled. "Of course. Goodbye Son."  
  
"Father." Draco gave a curt nod.  
  
"Goodnight Father." Blaise said, tipping his imaginary hat. "As always Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure."  
  
"Blaise." Julian forced a smile.  
  
The two boys then turned to each other and burst out laughing as they made their way to the bar. Draco quickly ordered both of them three shots of vodka each and told the bartender to put it on Lucius' bill. Then they left, arms around each other as they laughed the whole way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius looked at Julian and grimaced. "You know, the bastard really is just like his mother."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	5. chapter 5

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"So?" Harry asked excitedly. "Did you find anything out?"  
  
"Other than the fact that Lucius Malfoy drinks pussy drinks and Draco's been getting smashed since the age of ten?" Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Oh, but I did find out that Mrs. Malfoy wants Draco and Blaise to settle down and give her grandchildren." Hermione said, her voice slightly slurring from the free drinks the bartender kept giving her.  
  
"Grandchildren?" Harry looked confused. "How could two gay men give her grandchildren?"  
  
"Lot's of ways. Adoption, surrogate mothers, black market babies, kidnapping," Hermione paused to get her footing on the steps leading up to Hogwarts, "bribery, Pregnancy Potions..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Black market babies?"  
  
"After that."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Bribery?"  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"Pregnancy Potions?"  
  
"Yes." Harry opened the door for her and hoped like hell Filch wasn't anywhere around. "They really have those?"  
  
"Well duh." Hermione tried to roll her eyes, but it made her dizzy and she had to stop again. "They want to give it to Blaise. Blaise will be the mommy and Draco will be the daddy."  
  
"Holy shit." Harry said. "Well I'm not taking that. There's no way in hell..."  
  
"They don't want you to take it anyway." Hermione told him as they resumed their walking. "Lucius says you're not half a good looking as Blaise and he wants Draco to break up with you. Do you think I should dye my hair blue? Maybe I'll become a veela."  
  
"What?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Veela." Hermione said as if she were talking to a toddler. "V-E-umm, la. Veela."  
  
"His parents don't want us together?" Harry asked, his bottom lip trembling. "You mean they don't like me?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. "You really are a girl."  
  
"Shut up." Harry said, looking wounded. "This is crazy. Draco loves me. He loves me right?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione looked drunkenly at the floor. "Blaise is hot Harry. I mean, if I could... Whoa. Like, whoa. I'd jump on that... Oh yeah."  
  
Harry restrained himself from smacking her. "That's not helping."  
  
"Hm." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Finally they reached the Gryffindor portrait. Harry quickly whispered the password as the fat lady kept giving Hermione worried glances. They walked into the common room and Harry quickly regretted it. There in the middle of the common room sat Ron with Susan Bones straddling his waist. Harry looked at Hermione and would have laughed at the look on her face were it not directed at his other best friend.  
  
He'd never seen the look of a homicidal killer, but he was sure that was exactly what one looked like.  
  
Thankfully she was drunk and Harry had seeker reflexes, because when she sprang forward it was a little sluggish and Harry had time to grab her around the waist. She then began screaming every obscenity Harry'd ever heard in his life and even ones he hadn't heard. She was kicking and screaming in Harry's arms and his grasp was beginning to slip.  
  
Just as he was losing her Seamus took over for him. Somehow Seamus got her into a headlock and refused to let her go. The whole tower had been woken and watched with wide eyes as Seamus dragged Hermione up the steps and into her bedroom, still in the vice-like headlock.  
  
After it was all over the other Gryffindors went back to bed and Harry finally realized that Draco and Blaise were standing just inside the portrait hole. Harry gave Susan a dirty look as she walked past Draco and Blaise, her head held high, as she left. He then glared at Ron until Ron had the sense to go to bed.  
  
"Wow, Gryffindors are a lot more exciting than I ever gave them credit for." Blaise said, still wide-eyed from the scene he'd just seen.  
  
"What was that all about anyway?" Draco asked as he put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "What's got her knickers in a twist?"  
  
"We walked in on Ron and Susan Bones snogging." Harry told him.  
  
"No way." A smile lit up Blaise's face. "Way to go Ron."  
  
"Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped. "Why did she go off like that though? I thought they broke up."  
  
"They did." Harry said. "But Ron cheating on her with Susan was the reason for the break-up."  
  
"Oh wow." Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned and lifted his mouth to Draco's ear. Then he whispered softly, "That was nothing. If someone ever cheated on me, I'd castrate them in their sleep and feed their testicles to Fluffy."  
  
Draco gulped and Harry pulled slightly away from him. He gave Draco an innocent look and added, "You'd never cheat on me. Would you Draco?"  
  
"Umm..." Draco quickly glanced at Blaise who was wearing a look of utter horror on his face, and then back at Harry. "No?"  
  
Harry quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, grinned, and headed for the stairs. He took one last look at the two before adding, "Good."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	6. chapter 6

Hey people's! Wow, it's been a really freaking long time since I've updated anything! Sorry bout that! I got to school last Thursday and for some reason my damn Internet wouldn't work and I just got it to work last night. I was planning on updating then, but I kinda got sidetracked by this big- ass party and after thinking about it for, oh, two seconds, I decided to hit that up and didn't get home till 2 cause there was some shit that went down with my friend and the po-po's. Anyway, I'm back up! Yay! Thank you's to:  
  
Tiger Lily: Yeah dude, I like bitchy Hermione too! She actually appears pretty bitchy in all my stories. Hmm....  
  
AzureLuna: Now now, Blaise doesn't bite, he gives love nips. Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Rose in the Globe: Yeah, Harry's a little girly in this fic. I dunno, I just picture him as the more feminine of the two... And the more whiny for some reason.  
  
Bakachan: I don't know my friend. At the moment it's a bit of a toss up between it ending H/D or D/B. And yeah, didn't you know? Roasted wiener is Fluffy's favorite. Lol  
  
Elizabeth Turner: Wow dude, I think you're spiffy too! Thanks!  
  
Gabriela2: I know! I love Draco/Blaise! I think they're so cute but I can't ever find any stories with them. Which is sad. Damn.  
  
Kitiara Pheonix: Thanks Bud! Yeah, Hermione's a little out there. Just the way I like her, a bit of a nut.  
  
Tommi-Dragon/Wolf: Of course Harry's not innocent. He's a wild BEAST!  
  
Renny: Draco looked like he'd just seen Fluffy trying to go at it with Mrs. Norris... Yeah, that bad. Thanks.  
  
Me-chan: Yeah, Harry's pretty tight. And whoever said Draco was all that intelligent?   
  
Miso Soup: Thank you!  
  
Maragaux: Thanks man! Screw IT! Lol, I just wanted to say that too.  
  
Tamyshka: Don't worry, Harry's a strong boy, he'll bounce back if he gets dumped.  
  
Babygurkl: I'm hurrying!  
  
A/N: This chappy sux. It sux a lot. Sorry.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Draco, I think you're boyfriend wants to castrate you." Blaise said as they left the Gryffindor tower and headed home. "I mean, did you see the look in his eyes? That's some crazy shit."  
  
"He thinks I'm cheating on him." Draco said, deep in thought.  
  
"Why would he think that?" Blaise asked. "Oh god, you're fucking Crabbe aren't you?"  
  
"No." Draco smiled and gave Blaise a small shove. "He thinks I'm fucking you."  
  
"Moi?" Blaise batted his eyelashes innocently. "Now why would he think you were having sex with little 'ol me?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I can't stop thinking about you." Draco stopped to look sideways at Blaise.  
  
"Hmm..." Blaise seemed to think about that for a moment. "So he's psychic then?"  
  
"No." Draco laughed. "But I think he suspects that I still have feelings for you."  
  
"And do you?" Blaise asked, turning his head to look at Draco..  
  
"I'm not sure." Draco looked thoughtful as he continued walking. "I've just never noticed things about you before that I do now."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well you're sure as hell a lot more manly than Harry." Draco said, smiling. "I mean, it's cute sometimes, but god, sometimes I just wanna punch him and tell him to do manly things."  
  
"So, boyfriend abuse?" Blaise grinned. "I'm not sure you should resort to that Draco. And I mean, there's no way I'd put up with boyfriend abuse. Abusive relationships just aren't my cup of tea."  
  
"You know I'd never hit him." Draco said. "Or you."  
  
"Never ever?"  
  
"Never ever."  
  
"Not even if I did this?" Blaise grinned as he licked his finger and stuck it in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, a smile tugging at the corners of his gaping mouth. He quickly pulled Blaise to him and put him in a headlock. Blaise then started howling as Draco began giving him merciless nuggies. "No, I'll do this!"  
  
"You bastard!" Blaise screamed dramatically. "You ruined my hair!"  
  
"How come I have the bad rap, when it's actually you who freaks out every time one strand gets out of place?" Draco grinned as he let Blaise go.  
  
"While I may freak out," Blaise pouted, "you become murderous."  
  
"I do not." Draco said, taking a swipe at Blaise's hair.  
  
"Yes you do." Blaise ducked and quickly returned the gesture. He missed too and laughed. "See, you won't even let me touch it."  
  
"I've let you touch it before." Draco told him. They turned the corner and started down the steps leading to the dungeons. "Hell, I've let you touch lots of times."  
  
"Name one time." Blaise looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Sex?" Blaise laughed. "What the hell do you mean, sex?"  
  
"You always used to run your hands through my hair when we had sex." Draco said. "You can ask anyone."  
  
"How would anyone else know?" Blaise asked as they stepped into their common room.  
  
"Oh come on Blaise." Draco looked at him pointedly. "You've got to be kidding me. Mate, we used to do it anytime, anywhere and in front of anyone."  
  
"Well yeah." Blaise smiled. "I just don't remember running my hands through your hair."  
  
"Hey!" Draco yelled upon entering the Slytherin common room. "Didn't Blaise used to run his hands through my hair while we shagged?"  
  
"And any other time he could get his hands on it." Pansy muttered from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, then too." Draco turned to look at Blaise. "Now do you remember?"  
  
Blaise's eyes flickered as he grinned. "Oh yeah. But I was talking about your other hair." And with that he glanced down at a blushing Draco's crotch and licked his lips.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	7. chapter 7

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"I still want to know what happened in that dressing room." Harry said two days later.  
  
He and Hermione were outside by the lake, watching as Draco and Blaise laid out on the small private beach. That's all they seemed to do anymore, spy on Draco and Blaise. It was actually quite fun. Both Harry and Hermione greatly enjoyed playing detective.  
  
"Ask him." Hermione said as she began sitting up. She had a little trouble and after a while gave up and laid back down on the blanket they were sitting on. She took a quick swig from her bottle of wine and sighed.  
  
"You know, I don't think you should be drinking that much." Harry looked her over and grimaced at her appearance.  
  
"What?" Hermione snarled as she shook her head of unbrushed hair. "Is there something wrong with me trying to drink my problems away? Huh? Is there?"  
  
Harry looked at her nervously for a second and upon realizing she was in a dangerous mood decided to let it go. "No, there's nothing wrong with it. In fact, by the looks of things I may be joining you in drinking away my own sorrows shortly. Stupid fucking Blaise and his rock-hard abs and blemish- free body. Is it my fault I've been attacked a million times and have a fucking lightening bolt on my head?"  
  
"You could have just died." Hermione chirped. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about it."  
  
"Fuck you." Harry glared at her and went back to watching Draco and Blaise.  
  
"I think they were shagging in that dressing room." Hermione said a few moments later. "I mean, what else could reduce Draco Malfoy to moaning like Myrtle? It was Malfoy right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he's the only person I've ever met who can moan with class. The guy won't even let himself go during sex." Harry shook his head. "He's always so damn weird."  
  
"Well yeah, thousands of years of inbreeding will do that to a guy." Hermione made a face and took another drink.  
  
"Their not inbred Hermione." Harry snapped. "He's just been taught to never lose control. Even while having mind-blowing sex. But I think that may be one of the best parts about him in bed. That and the fact that he's so goddamned sure of himself that everything's perfect."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, staring intently at his crotch with her eyebrows raised, "stop working yourself up, cause Draco's a little busy with Blaise at the moment and I'm not about to get onto that."  
  
"What?" Harry said, as he quit licking his lips to snap his head to look at Hermione. "You want to get on this?"  
  
"Stop pointing at your dick Potter!" Hermione squealed. "And no, that's fucking sick. You're like my brother or something."  
  
"Well Ron was like a brother to you too and you fucked him senseless once a day. And twice on Sunday." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, so you're my gay best friend, brother type guy, and Ron's my bastard of an ex boyfriend who I swear I'll wind up killing in the middle of the night." Hermione looked dangerously at the lake. "Or maybe I'll drown him."  
  
"You're scaring me." Harry said, scooting away just a little.  
  
"Stop being such a pussy!" Hermione suddenly yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"All you do is sit there and watch while Zabini moves in on your man. I did that and look where it got me. I have to sit around and watch as my gay best friend does the same thing I did." Hermione took a swig of her wine. "I'm not getting laid and the only good part is that I now have an excuse to be drunk all the time!"  
  
"Anyway." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Damnit, come on." Hermione stood up abruptly, which wasn't too easy considering she'd consumed nearly a whole bottle of wine in about an hour. She swayed for a moment, but eventually got her grip on the ground and took off towards the beach before Harry had a chance to stop her. "Hey, Dumbass and Bastard!"  
  
Both Draco and Blaise turned at the racket Hermione was making as she tromped down to them. She quickly got over to them and sat down beside them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Granger?" Draco exclaimed as Hermione took the last swig of her wine.  
  
"I need to know something right now."  
  
"How to use a brush?" Blaise said from beside Draco.  
  
"No." Hermione sneered. "I know how to use a brush Bastard, I just don't want to use a brush. Anyway! Dumbass, are you having an affair with Bastard?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said, a look of amazement on his face. "Damn, Weasley must have fucked you up worse than we thought. Not every guy's a cheating dickhole you know."  
  
"Well then why are you two sitting here half naked, rubbing lotion all over each other?" Hermione asked. "And furthermore, what was Blaise doing to you in that dressing room that had you moaning like a dog in heat?"  
  
"First of all, we don't have any lotion down here with us." Draco sneered. "And secondly, how did you know we were in a dressing room together?"  
  
"Oh shit." Hermione said quickly and tried to stand.  
  
Draco pulled her back on her ass quickly. "And how did you know we were here?"  
  
"Um... Psychic?"  
  
"More like psycho." Blaise muttered.  
  
"Tell me what's going on right now." Draco growled.  
  
"Okay, fine." Hermione sighed dramatically. "I've been watching you to see if you're cheating on Harry. See, we want to find out what's going on. And that's why I know where you are and where you've been."  
  
"Who's we?" Draco asked.  
  
"We?" Hermione asked. "We who?"  
  
"You said we. Tell me who 'we' is."  
  
"I never said 'we'."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're going a little loco you know?"  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Draco screamed. Suddenly he stopped and looked up in the direction from which Hermione had come. "Omigod, Harry. You and Harry have been spying on Blaise and me because he thinks I'm cheating on him."  
  
"Damn." Hermione said drunkenly. "Well," she stood slowly, "I guess you don't need me anymore so I'll just be seeing you two around. Later boys."  
  
"Wait a minute." Draco said as he stood to grab her arm. He was livid. "You tell Potter that if he doesn't trust me then he should get some balls and ask me himself and not send his... Groupie, to do it for him."  
  
"Groupie!" Hermione yelled, but then flinched from the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Tell him, that until he can stop following me around and spying on me and actually be a mature adult about this and ask me himself, that I don't want to have anything to do with him." Draco glared at Hermione. "Now go. Blaise, or Bastard as you put it, and I were having a nice conversation that you rudely interupted."  
  
With that Draco turned on his heel and sat down in the same spot he'd been in earlier. Hermione looked at him for a moment before heading back to where she'd left Harry a few minutes before. When she finally reached him his face was red with anger. He yelled at her for about five minutes before finally turning tail and running back to the school.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Oops."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	8. chapter 8

Sorry this chappy is so short guys... And sorry this chappy sux so bad...  
  
So, do you people remember when I had that little thing up that said it was gonna turn out D/H? Well, I have changed my mind... Maybe. You'll never know. But what I will tell you, is that I've decided to write what I want and not what others do. So FUCK IT, I'm writing it my way. (Don't be offended, I'm really not trying to be mean... I promise. I really do love all you guys!)  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed... Specially GAB, who's helped me to write it my way.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, his eyes narrowed with anger. Sometimes he couldn't believe Harry. What the fuck was his problem anyway? What, was Draco not aloud to have friends? Was he not allowed to hang out with other guys? Was he not aloud to converse and maybe sometimes get a nice back massage complete with lotion and oils from his ex boyfriend in the dressing room of Gucci?  
  
Well fuck that if he wasn't.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did?" Blaise said curiously, his eyebrow quirked.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, forcing himself from his inward ranting.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did?" Blaise repeated.  
  
"What do you think I did?" Draco asked, annoyed.  
  
"You broke up with Harry." Blaise said.  
  
"Well he's acting like a child." Draco spat.  
  
Blaise looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the Earth. "Draco, are you mad? You love him and you just broke up with him."  
  
"Okay..." Draco said slowly, looking confused. "I thought you'd be happy about this. Cause now I'm free and you can try to woo me or whatever and then we can get back together... Am I wrong?"  
  
"Damn straight." Blaise shook his head and took Draco's hand in his own. "I love you. I will always love you. But I'm not stupid."  
  
"Right." Draco blinked. "So... Yeah, I don't get it."  
  
"I love you and I'd jump at the chance to steal you away from that bastard if he were any other bastard. But he's not." Blaise smiled. "He's Harry Potter and you're Draco Malfoy. It'd be like trying to break up Romeo and Juliet or something. I'd be tearing apart a fucking fairy tale."  
  
"Life's not a fairy tale Blaise." Draco said quietly. "And what if Romeo didn't want Juliet? I bet you a million galleons that if they had lived, he would have divorced her ass in six months. I mean, come on... She was just a rebound."  
  
"You read way too far into this stuff." Blaise said blankly.  
  
"Look Blaise." Draco said, situating himself so he was angled towards Blaise. "I'm not Romeo and I don't want to be. I'm just Draco. Granted, I'm Draco MALFOY. But still, I'm just a guy trying to find love with my gay best friend. I can't help it. It was inevitable."  
  
"Look, give yourself some time to think." Blaise said. He quickly got to his feet and started back to Hogwarts. Only once did he turn back to find Draco staring at him with his 'what the fuck just happened' expression.  
  
Draco felt like he'd just been hit in the head with a shovel.  
  
"Wait," Draco said to himself, "I break up with Blaise because he was too boring. Then I got together with Harry because I 'loved'," Draco used his fingers to do air quotes, "him. Then I broke up with him because he's crazy and has been spying on me with Grungie Granger. Then I want Blaise back, and he doesn't want me because I'm Romeo and Harry's Juliet?"  
  
Draco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Well fuck that!"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	9. chapter 9

$ Sup everyone?! How's everyone's New Year and all that type of shit been? Mine's been pretty damn good... So, yeah, here's another chappy. YAY!  
  
$ Big thanks to: Gabriela2, Ashleyconner, Mystycal Dragon, & Elizabeth Turner...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Oh come on Harry!" Hermione yelled from behind his closed door. "You know, I can just unlock this damn door with a little Alomoria! So ha!"  
  
It was a few hours after Hermione had broken up Harry and Draco. Immediately after Harry had run into his room Hermione began playing the best friend and went to try and talk to him. Well, that was after the Irish Car Bomb Seamus made her... And the argument she had with Ron where Seamus had to bribe her with the shot to get her to calm down... And the half bottle of champagne she drank because she felt bad about what she did.  
  
So all in all, it was definitely quite a bit later.  
  
"Lomora!" Hermione shouted at the door. She looked at the door, confused, before trying again. "Baramora! Alomy! Dumbledore!"  
  
Finally Harry yelled through the door, "Alohamora you fuck!"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled brightly. "That's the one."  
  
The door opened slowly and Hermione quickly made her way inside. "Wow, you look like shit."  
  
Harry glared at her. "What the hell do you want? Come here to ruin my perfect status also? I mean, it's not enough you just got my boyfriend to break up with..."  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up?" Hermione cut in. "God, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Listen... When I drink I get good ideas." Hermione said. Harry gaped at her. "Okay, sometimes I get good ideas. But this time I really do. We're going to make Hotboy Draco jealous of the newly single Harry."  
  
"You're fucking nuts."  
  
"No. It's perfect."  
  
"Crazy."  
  
"It's brilliant!"  
  
"Just about to fly over the cookoo's nest."  
  
"Would you listen for five fucking seconds?" Hermione suddenly screamed. "Just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to talk."  
  
Harry decided to back away slowly.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is get you together with someone. Then Mister Malfoy will get all kinds of jealous." She smiled brightly. "Fanastic huh?"  
  
"Fantastic?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"Well... Say that we do this. Who's going to be my new 'boyfriend'?"  
  
"Seamus."  
  
"Seamus isn't gay."  
  
"Neville."  
  
"I highly doubt Draco would do anything but laugh if Neville was my new boyfriend."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Zabini?"  
  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?"  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers Miss Thang."  
  
"Well... I do think Dean is pretty hot."  
  
"Seamus it is!" Hermione yelled.  
  
She turned abruptly and headed for the door. Two hours later Harry was sporting a brand new straight boyfriend. It was a good thing his parents left him a vault full of gold cause that's what it took to pay for Seamus' help.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	10. chapter 10

() Thanks you to: MystycalDragon, ashleyconner, sammygirl, Brianna, & Gabriela2...  
  
A/N... Sammygirl, I'm from Indiana. But I don't really talk like I do. Where'd you think I was from?  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Draco didn't like it one bit. Not one freaking bit. He'd fought tooth and nail to get out if it, but no. Damn that Zabini and his tongue tricks. Damn him to hell. Damn him to eternal... Fuck it, he'd do anything for that tongue trick.  
  
So there he was, sitting in a booth next to Blaise and across from Harry and Seamus Finnegan.  
  
It was definitely the most fucked up situation Draco had ever been in. Kinda made him wanna shoot himself in the head. A few times. And maybe Blaise too. Just cause it was his idea. Plus Blaise would make Hell a lot better place to live (tongue trick).  
  
"So, how did you two get together?" Blaise asked after five minutes of grueling silence. "I mean, I always thought you were straight Seamus."  
  
"Um..." Harry began.  
  
"We've been together for about two weeks. Actually, I have you to thank Draco. Poor Harry here came running into the dormitory bawling his precious little eyes out over the breakup," Seamus put his arm around Harry and pulled him to his chest. "That's when my tough exterior broke down and I knew I was in love. Right Harrykins?"  
  
Draco made a face. "Harrykins?"  
  
"Pet names," Seamus flashed Draco the cheeseiest smile he could muster. "We have pet names."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what might Harrykins pet name for you be?" Draco smiled sweetly. "Hmm?"  
  
Seamus nudged Harry in the side, his eyebrows lifting as he smiled down at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh... Um, this here is Seamy Weamy. He's my Seamy Weamy?" he looked up at Seamus questionably.  
  
"I'm his Seamy Weamy." Seamus said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So we've got Harrykins and Seamy Weamy? Well, Blaise, what'll you have to eat? I'm thinking steak. A good 'ol man's meal," Draco grinned, pearly whites shining mockingly as he looked to Blaise. "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh shove it Drake," Blaise laughed and shoved Draco playfully. "You know you want a salad without the onions because they make your breath stink and without carrots because you think they cause your skin to turn orange."  
  
"Well they do," Draco argued.  
  
"I've told you a million times, it's the fucking self tanner, not the damn carrots," Blaise laughed again. He put his arm around Draco and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "God Love, stop pouting. You know what it does to me."  
  
"Well maybe that's what I was getting at," Draco wiggled his eyebrows provocatively.  
  
"Harsh Drake," Blaise said coyly. "Very harsh."  
  
"Punish me later?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of letting that one go."  
  
And throughout this little episode, Harry and Seamus sat watching on in awe. Seamus over the fact that two men could be so hot together and Harry over the fact that Draco never acted that way towards him. Finally, Harry had enough and cleared his throat. Loudly.  
  
"Oh," Blaise snapped his head in their direction as Draco scowled. "I think I'll have the salmon. This place is word class when it comes to salmon."  
  
"So how'd you pick this place anyway?" Seamus asked, looking around the restaurant. "I mean, I never thought I'd see the two of you in a place without silver napkin holders and waiters willing to sell their own mothers in order to get your food perfect."  
  
"I brought Draco here on our first date," Blaise told him. "I figured I'd bring him down a notch."  
  
"Do you remember where we went on our first date Draco?" Harry asked suddenly. "Remember the beach? It was perfect. The sandwiches, the wine, the salad, the silver napkin holders... I'll never forget that night."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Draco smiled, until it turned to a scowl. "The damn sandwiches were soggy, the wine was stale, and the silver flaked off the damn napkin holders... I fired three house elves later that night. And it fucking rained on us."  
  
"We had our first kiss in that storm," Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed. "But I also fell in the mud and ruined my new CK jeans. And my goddamned Armani shoes."  
  
"But you laughed afterwards," Harry offered meekly.  
  
"I was bitter," Draco said.  
  
"Um... But didn't you have a good relationship?" Seamus asked, trying to help. "I mean, I thought you loved each other."  
  
"We did," Draco said softly. "We did, very much. But sometimes love isn't all it takes for a relationship to work."  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Blaise cleared his throat and said loudly, "Well, where the hell is that waiter of ours? I'm famished."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	11. chapter 11

Hey peeps... Sorry this took so long. I know this chapter sucks but I just finished "Z", as many of you know, and I figured that since I'm totally blocked out with OWTE, I'd do some work on this one. It's short and not very good, but it'll get the story going again... I hope.  
  
Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed even though I haven't written in so long! I'm SO SORRY GUYS!!!!  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
Harry threw Hermione the dirtiest look he could muster, which wasn't much seeing as how exhausted he was, and fell onto his bed.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"It was horrible."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Seamus said as he walked into the room. "I mean, I never thought I could get off on two guys together......... But damn, the way those two were looking at each other......... Mmm. Yeah."  
  
"I hate you Seamus."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself."  
  
"So what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where's your bottle of wine?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm tired of being drunk," she told him.  
  
"Oh," Harry shrugged.  
  
"We had a very nice dinner," Seamus said. "Unfortunately, Malfoy and Zabini were all over each other the whole time and the only time Harrykins brought up his relationship with Malfoy it turned into a very unpleasant rehashing of their first date in which Malfoy messed up his shoes and his pants. Or something like that. Hey, have either of you noticed how hot Zabini looks when you play footsie with him? Damn, I thought he was gonna pop one right there. Well, he probably di..."  
  
"You were playing footsie with him?" Harry screeched incredulously. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"  
  
"Well not really," Seamus said. "Besides, I'm straight. I don't have boyfriends."  
  
"Seamus, you are so not straight," Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"Well you're being straight isn't really helping me get Draco back now is it?" Harry asked in a huff.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Harry sighed. "I mean, everything was fine until Zabini popped back into Draco's life."  
  
"Shit happens Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I mean, look at me. Ron and I had the perfect relationship until Miss Big Butted Bones came from left field and hit us both on the head."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said. "I shouldn't be worrying so much about myself while you're going through the same thing."  
  
"I'm sorry too Hermione," Seamus said, patting her leg. "I mean, who would have thought you and Ron, the most perfect couple ever, would be going through what you are. For him to cheat on you for that long... It makes me sick."  
  
Hermione looked at Seamus.  
  
"And just exactly how long was the Weasel cheating on me for?" She asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well at least a month before you found out," Seamus said. "She did know that, didn't she Harry?"  
  
"Um..." Harry licked his lips nervously while he watched Hermione's face turn a murderous shade of red, "I don't think so."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"You know what? I don't even care," Hermione said after a few calming deep breaths. "He's not even worth it. No man who cheats on their girlfriend, or boyfriend in your case Harry, is worth it. I mean, maybe you and I should just hook up and..." She looked up at the look of horror on Harry's face. "Right, well maybe not hook up."  
  
"He can hook up with me," Seamus said after a few silent moments.  
  
Harry turned to look at him. "You're straight Seamus."  
  
"Okay so maybe, just maybe, I haven't been completely honest with... anyone this year..." Seamus said. "So maybe if I'm not totally straight."  
  
"So you're bi?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I like to think of myself as somewhere in the middle," Seamus said, his eyebrows creasing. "Kind of like the Romans. We're any of them straight or gay? No. They were just... In the middle."  
  
"That is the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Fine!" Seamus exclaimed. "I'm bi. Does that make you happy? Huh? Cause I was kinda wanting to be 'in the middle' but no. Not with know-it-all Hermione around. Is everything so cut and dry with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," Seamus seemed to deflate. "Okay whatever."  
  
"So you really want to date me?" Harry asked. "Like for real?"  
  
"I dunno," Seamus shrugged. "I mean, I know you're still all hopped up on Malfoy, but maybe I can take your mind off him for a bit." After a few silent moments Seamus shrugged and headed for the door. "Fine, it was only an idea."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but before he had time to speak the door slammed shut.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, wide-eyed. "That's a shocking turn of events."  
  
A/N: So I'm not totally sure what to do... Should I go ahead with the whole Seamus/Harry thing? I wasn't originally going that way, but hell, who cares. 


	12. chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've got another chappy... YAY! This one's really short, sorry.  
  
Review you little beavers! REVIEW!**

* * *

"Well, that was a shocking turn of events," Blaise said as he studied his nails.  
  
"I don't believe it at all," Draco yawned and laid himself out on the couch.  
  
"You don't?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little jealous of Seamy Weamy?"  
  
"God no," Draco made a face and patted the couch next to him. "Seamy Weamy can have him. It's just, I didn't believe a word of it. Didn't you notice the way they both kept trying to steer the conversation towards Harry's and my relationship?"  
  
"That I did," Blaise said, stretching out next to Draco. "You think it was all a set-up?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said, "I do."  
  
"Well maybe we shou... Now who the hell could that be?"  
  
Blaise sighed and stood up to go to the portrait hole, which was being banged on rather hard at the moment. Blaise looked at Draco and rolled his eyes and smiled. Then he flipped open the hole and jumped back at who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Seamy Weamy..." Blaise threw a glance backwards at a very shocked Draco. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm... I know this sounds really weird, but Harry and I aren't together," Seamus said.  
  
"I knew it!" Draco yelled happily as he bounced off the couch and ran to the portrait hole. "I told you Blaise."  
  
"Okay, so you came all the way down here to tell us that you're not dating Harry..." Blaise hook his head. "Why?"  
  
"Oh. See, I know that Draco was with him for a really long time and I wanted to know how he got him so that I can be dating him. And I know that you did date him and you might not want to help me so maybe I should just leave cause coming down here was completely stu..."  
  
"Okay Speedy, take a breath." Blaise said and ushered Seamus into the common room. "Now, you aren't really dating Harry, but you want to be? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Seamus said, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"So you want us to help you get together with Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy..."  
  
"Not at all," Blaise smiled. "Draco, do you have a problem with this?"  
  
"No, not really," Draco said. "Kinda weird but... I've got my man, so I don't care."  
  
"Awesome," Seamus smiled. "So, how did you win him over?"  
  
Draco thought about it for a couple of seconds before coming to the conclusion, "I was an ass hole."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't think that'll work in Seamus' favor," Blaise said. "Why don't you ask him to go with you on the next Hogsmeade trip this weekend? That way, you'll be out in public but you can go to the shrieking shack or one of the smaller pubs and have some privacy."  
  
"Okay," Seamus nodded his head. "That's a good idea. What else you got?"  
  
"Seamy Weamy, you honestly seem like a great guy and if I wasn't with Blaise and hadn't been with Harry, I'd be trying to hit that," Draco said and Seamus blushed. "Just be yourself and everything else will work itself out. Even though, I am a hard act to follow if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Blaise deadpanned. "You've given me the best two seconds of my life."  
  
"Fuck you Blaise," Draco laughed and cuffed him on the back of the head. "You'll be loving those two seconds all night long baby."  
  
"Mmm, five minutes of pleasure," Blaise laughed. "All night long baby!"  
  
"So just be myself then?" Seamus interupted.  
  
"Be yourself. Everything will work out," Blaise smiled.  
  
"Yes," Draco smiled. "Show him your Seamy Weamy and he'll be yours... All night long!"  
  



	13. chapter 13

**Here goes another chapter... This one's a bit more serious than the rest have been... THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered over to his door for about the billionth time that night. And then, he checked his watch, for the millionth. And then he sighed, for the hundredth. And then he gave Hermione a dirty look for bazillionth.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Hermione said, exasperated. "I need a drink."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Harry said, trying to pull the bottle of firewhiskey Hermione had just conjured away from her. ""No, you have to sit here in misery with me until Seamus gets back. And with no help from the bottle."  
  
"But I need it!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"I don't care," Harry shook his head.  
  
"Give it to me now!" Hermione lunged at Harry, who was sitting on the bed. He wasn't ready for her and she grabbed the bottle from his hand, but with the force of the lunge, she wound up flying off the other side of the bed. She sat upright on the floor, popped open the bottle of firewhiskey, took a nice long swig on it, and said, "Ah, victory is mine."  
  
"You need to take AA meetings," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, her hand on her heart like she was saying the girl-scout promise, "and I'm an alcoholic."  
  
"Hello Hermione," Harry said and then sighed. "Where is he?"  
  
"I thought you wanted Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why are you stressing out over Seamus?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"You do know everything bad in my life is your fault right?"  
  
"How is all this my fault?"  
  
"If you hadn't gotten all that crazy talk smooshed into my head, then I'd be fine."  
  
"What crazy talk?"  
  
"About Draco cheating on me."  
  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that? Seriously Harry, I've apologized enough for fifty years. Get of my back!"  
  
"Okay," Harry took a step back, nervously.  
  
Just then, the door opened. A smile spread across Harry's face, but when he saw it was Ron, he automatically looked disappointed. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Well thanks, I'm so happy to see you too," Ron said, walking slowly into the room. He spotted Hermione over in the corner and sighed. "Hermy, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't need to talk to you," Hermione said quietly, raising to her feet.  
  
"Listen, I'm real sorry about what I did," Ron said, taking a step in her direction. "And I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Hermy please, just hear me out. If you don't like what I have to hear, then I'll let you go without another word."  
  
"I think you should talk to him Hermione," Harry said after a few silent moments. "Give him a chance to explain."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but nodded and led Ron out of Harry's room.  
  
Harry laid back on his bed, his hands clasped together behind his head. He sighed and stared up at the canopy of his bed, thinking about everything that had happened lately. His life was perfect, okay, not perfect seeing as half the wizarding world was out to get him, but it was good. And then comes Blaise Zabini and Harry's life goes all out of whack. And now the whole thing with Seamus?  
  
"Gods I'm confused," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Harry's head snapped to the door where Draco was standing. How the hell had he not heard the door open?  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Seamus told us everything," Draco said as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "He told us that it was all a scam to get me back. And then he told us that he was in love with you."  
  
"So," Harry sat up and shrugged.  
  
"Harry, I cared for you more than I thought I ever could care about someone," Draco sighed. "But what happened to us happened and it changed what I felt. I still care about you, but now I'm back in love with Blaise. I love him Harry, and I know it hurts for you to hear this, but I love him more than I ever did you."  
  
"And here comes the Ice King," Harry sighed.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you used to like the Ice King. Especially when he actually used ice on your..." Draco grinned as he pointed towards Harry's crotch.  
  
Harry gave him a look that said, shut up.  
  
"Okay, sorry," Draco said. "I may not love you anymore, but someone else does. Why not give Seamus a chance? I'm sure he'll be good for you."  
  
"You do know he was playing footsie with Blaise at dinner right?"  
  
"That bastard!" Draco yelled, then smiled. "I know, Blaise told me."  
  
"So why are you trying to help someone who was trying to put the moves on your boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm trying to help you," Draco said. "I'll always care for you in some way. And so I want to help you. Plus you should have seen the sad little look on his face when he came in my room and pleaded his case. He was all puppy-dog looking... It was adorable."  
  
"I should give him a chance then?"  
  
"Yes, you should," Draco smiled. "Look I gotta go. My old lady's probably waiting for me."  
  
"Thanks Draco, thanks a lot," Harry said, a smile growing on his face.  
  
Draco smiled and closed the door behind him, silently.  
  
"So," Harry said to himself, "I got myself a new man!" 


	14. The End

**Hey guys, finally finished this one too. Now, the ending kinda sucks and I'm sorry to all those people who wanted this to end Harry/Draco, but what can I say? It's done... I hope you guys kind of like it and I'm really happy that everyone who has reviewed has reviewed.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers, you rock.**

* * *

Harry watched the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall. He smiled as Seamus came in and headed straight for him. It had been two weeks since the night Seamus confessed he had feelings for Harry and since Draco had told him to move on with his life. And he had, the next day.  
  
He woke up that morning feeling a bit nervous, but overall he'd been happy and ready to talk to Seamus. Harry found him pretty quickly and started in as soon as they got some private time together. They'd discussed how it would take some time, but eventually Harry would be over Draco and be able to give Seamus his full attention.  
  
Two weeks later, he was finally able to do just that.  
  
"Morning Sweetstuff," Seamus murmured in Harry's ear as he took his seat beside him.  
  
"Morning," Harry grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering, what with the little boys night you had with Blaise. You sure I don't have anything to worry about?"  
  
"I'm sure. If you want to know, all we did was put on mud-masks and watch Beaches."  
  
Seamus looked horrified, "Seriously?"  
  
"No," Harry deadpanned.  
  
"Oh, cause you had me worried there for a second."  
  
Harry grinned at him and looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco were sitting with their heads together probably plotting something to drag him and Seamus to that night. So far they'd been taken not only to two strip-clubs, but also to sex shops galore and classes for 'special toys' and their uses.  
  
"I don't want to go to another butt-bead convention tonight," Harry said.  
  
"Well with the look in their eyes, I would say we'll have to."  
  
"Maybe we can hang out with Hermione and Ron tonight," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"But... But..."  
  
Harry sighed and knew he'd been beaten. Instead of being able to stay in with Ron and Hermione to play a rousing game of Boggle, he was going to be dragged to a butt- bead convention... Or something like it.  
  
Thankfully, Hermione gave Ron a few more than five seconds the night they talked and the two were getting along again. No, they weren't back together, but they were slowly putting the pieces of their friendship back together again. Unfortunately, Hermione had stopped drinking and wasn't half as fun as she had been while she had.  
  
"Oh no," Seamus groaned as he watched Blaise rise from his seat and briskly walk to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Gentlemen," Blaise smiled devilishly as he approached the table. "May I ask what your plans for the evening are?"  
  
"Study," Harry said automatically.  
  
"Study?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fun... How about Draco and I join you?"  
  
"You... You really want to study?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Blaise said. "Draco and I haven't studied the human anatomy in hours."  
  
Harry groaned, "Oh gods."  
  
**THE END**


End file.
